


FrostIron 3

by FandomsAndShipsGallore



Series: Avengers [6]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29519133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomsAndShipsGallore/pseuds/FandomsAndShipsGallore
Summary: Tony and Loki watch a cheesy romantic movie now Loki wants to go for a walk through Central Park but its 2 am and snowing
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Series: Avengers [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2168379
Kudos: 12





	FrostIron 3

The Notebook. Out of all the cheesy romantic movies in the world in Loki choose The Notebook. Tony got them set up; soft blankets, pillows, snacks, pajamas, a giant bean bag bed- that was surprisingly comfortable-, a movie set up on the projector, the whole nine yards. Loki was already cuddled up in the middle of the makeshift bed while Tony put in the movie and climbed into his spot. Loki watched most of the movie without asking too many pop culture questions which were pretty adorable to Tony because the Jutem man was about as pop-culture savvy as the great Captain America. After the movie, Loki climbed off the bed and threw on his socks and a hoodie. Tony gave him a confused look, "What are you doing?"

"I would like to go for a walk with you," Loki said like it was the most obvious thing on the planet. Tony looked at his watch then outside and the city, "You are aware it's two am and snowing right?"

"Yes, now come on up you go. Shoes, socks, coat." Loki tossed Tony things as he said them. Tony shook his head and laughed, "So we're going for a walk in the middle of the night in our pajamas, while it snows, why exactly?"

"Don't ask questions mortal," Loki said fixing his beany so his ears would stay warm. Tony got dressed and they were on their way to Central Park. Loki held Tony's hand tightly in his own as they walked through the mostly empty streets of New York City. Loki smiled as the tall man-made structures gave way to the wide expanse of central park. Tony leads them to a park bench deep within Central Park. Tony sat close to his boyfriend and kissed his cold cheek. Loki turned and kissed him right on the lips. Tony closed his eye letting himself be completely wrapped up in the kiss.

When Loki pulled away Tony gave a small sound of sadness and opened his eyes. Loki had shifted to his Jotun form at some point during their kiss. Ruby eyes stood out as a deep contrast to the warm blue tones of his skin and the white snowflakes that had fallen upon his face. Tony traced the lines on Loki's cheeks and chin with a soft smile. Loki brought one of his cold hands to Tony's cheek causing a small chill to go through Tony's body. Tony saw the look of self-doubt forming on Loki's face and kissed him again before Loki's doubt got too far into his head. Loki hummed as they separated. Tony grinned, "I think we make a better couple than those cheesy movie couples."

"Mm, I agree, minus the whole color change," Loki said looking at his hands with disappointment. Tony pulled Loki down so he could kiss his nose, "Non-sense I love my diamond prince." 

"Thank you, Anthony. I love you too," Loki said. Tony huddled closer to Loki, "Now I know you're a frost giant and all, and this winter weather is your jam but I'm still a puny mortal and I'm getting kinda chilly can we, ah, start heading home?"

"Of course," Loki changed back to his usual color and stuck his beany on Tony's head. Tony watched in fascination as snowflakes fell in Loki's jet black hair the stark contrast reminding him of the night sky out at Clint's farm. 

Once they made it back to the tower they both stripped down to their boxers in the bedroom and Loki wrapped Tony in a soft blanket and pulled him close to his chest. Tony grumbled but tucked himself closer to the god. 

"What's that?" Loki laughed. Tony uncurled just enough to make himself heard, "I said that I know I'm little but that doesn't mean you can just maneuver me how you want... but... don't stop cause you're very nice to cuddle with."

Loki smiled sheepishly, "My apologies I'm just trying to keep you warm."

"Love you too."

"That's not what I said."

"I know."

"...I love you, Anthony"

"I know"

"Cheeky bastard"

"That's why you love me"

And so they had returned to their usual banter.


End file.
